The Information
by SimonSeville27
Summary: Satire Alert! The Seville's and Miller's go on a manhunt to get some important information about their family!  Will they make it?   Yay Satire!


**The Information**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a satire... that's all I'm sayin'**

* * *

><p>Simon slowly walked towards his bedroom. He had been dreading asking Alvin exactly what was going on, but he knew that he had to find out.<p>

"A-Alvin. I'm ready."

Alvin turned around in tears. "Simon…"

"No… What happened?"

Alvin walked over and hugged his brother. You need to sit down. I have bad news. Very bad news.

Simon was in shock. He slowly sat down hoping his speculations were wrong.

"Simon, it's Theodore. He's dead."

"No. This can't be. There has to be a mistake."

"No Simon. There's no mistake. Theodore is gone."

Simon turned his head in tears, "How?"

"I don't know."

Simon stood up, "What the hell do you mean?"

"That's all the information I have."

"Well you'll find out, won't you?"

"No."

Simon stepped back, "Oh my God. You don't mean…"

"I'm afraid so Simon. There's nothing we can do."

"Well, it's just take time, but…"

"No Simon. Not this time. It's over."

"But we have to find out somehow."

"I just don't see how we can."

Simon was so shocked by the news he burst out of the room and headed towards Jeanette. "Jean, h's gone. Theo is dead."

"Oh my God! What happened?"

Simon didn't answer and Jeanette knew what that meant.

"For good?"

"I'm afraid so."

Simon thought for a few moments. "Damn it, I'm not going to take this sitting down. I'm going to find out what happened if it's the last thing I ever do!"

"Simon you can't. You don't even know where…"

"I don't care. I'll find out. I'll do this alone if I have to, but I won't just sit here wondering what happened any longer."

Jeanette put her hand on his shoulder as he walked away, "I'm coming with you."

"Me too." Alvin said from the stairs.

Simon smiled. Suddenly a small figure came from the kitchen. It was Brittany. "I'm in. We'll find out together."

Simon looked to his family. "Together. We'll get the information together. Thank you."

The first thing the group had to do was find out where to go. They hired a private investigator. It took days of research, but they finally got the call they had been waiting for.

Simon flew to the phone when he heard it ring. "Hello?"

"I've got it."

"Where?"

"Chicago."

Simon wrote an address down on a paper. "We've got it everybody!" He screamed. "We've got the address!"

The group huddled together.

A few moments later Alvin pulled away, "We leave today. I'll get the plane tickets, you guys get ready."

Later that day they all went to the airport and flew to Chicago. They had to get their information, no matter how dangerous or hard it would be.

Brittany stopped Alvin, "Alvin, what is this?"

He pulled her hand away, "It's nothing."

"No it isn't nothing. It's a gun!"

"It's an insurance policy."

Brittany ran towards Jeanette and they clung together. "Is it really that dangerous?"

Simon walked towards Alvin, "I agree with Alvin. We have to get that information, no matter the cost."

As their rental car pulled to the outside of the address, the four sat there for a moment, afraid at what they were about to do.

Simon turned towards his love, "Are you ready Jeanette?"

"I'm ready. I'm just nervous."

"About the gun?"

"No. I'm just worried what they're going to tell us about what happened."

"I know Jean. We all are. But we have to know."

With that they all slid out of the car and approached the door. "Should we nock?" Simon asked.

Alvin shook his head, "We need the element of surprise." Alvin signaled the group to stand back and he kicked in the door holding his gun towards the young man. "Okay up against the wall you son of a bitch."

The man scared to death complied with them. "You're… you're…"

"That's right. I bet you didn't expect to see us, did you?"

The man was in a state of shock. "What do you want with me?"

"Tell us what happened to Theodore?"

"All of this just to find that out."

Alvin cocked the gun and pointed it at him. "I need to know…"

The man understood and he shook his head. "Sit down."

They all complied, and got ready to hear what happened. Simon and Jeanette hugged, worried to death at what they might hear.

The man began. "It all started about a month before, when Theodore and Eleanor finally admitted that they loved each other. They were so mad at their family that they moved away…"

Alvin interrupted, "You think we don't know that! Just get to what we want to hear!"

"Alright. It was dark. Eleanor and Theodore were in a car on their way home. When Eleanor got tired, they pulled over and Theodore took over driving. A few minutes later, a truck broke right in front of them."

Simon started to cry, "No…"

"Yes. He tried to swerve to miss it, but he couldn't. They smashed right into the truck, and it flipped over, crushing the two of them."

"What happened next?" Brittany asked.

The man sighed, "Both of them were alive. A few minutes later the paramedics arrived and pulled them from the wreckage. But Theodore was too badly injured. His last words were…"

"What?"

"They were, I forgive my family."

The group all broke down in tears. They couldn't believe what they heard.

Simon looked up, unable to control his emotions, "And Eleanor?"

"She promised that she would tell everybody, but she never made it out of the hospital. She died."

He stood up and began to walk away, but Jeanette stopped him, "Was the funeral nice?"

"It was beautiful, but it was missing one thing… their family."

The group broke down in tears and all embraced.

The man walked into the other room, "I'll leave you all alone. I'm sorry for everything."

Alvin put the gun away, "I'm sorry for the gun, but we didn't know what kind of a man you were…"

"I understand. I should have made sure that you knew…"

Alvin smiled "No. You had no reason to. It wasn't your fault."

As he walked away, he turned towards Alvin one last time, "Thank you for that. I just hate what happened…"

Alvin looked at his brother, "I'm so glad we came. We needed to know that."

"I know Alvin." Simon sighed.

"Can you believe what our lives would have been like if we never knew?"

"I know." Simon answered, reflecting on the situation, "You know Alvin, we aren't all this lucky."

"I know." Alvin answered. "I just can't help but think of the poor souls who will never know what happened."

Simon shook her head. "We've been reading that fanfiction for months, and to have the site crash at that time… it was just too much. I just can't believe all of the people who never will hear about the last chapter."

Jeanette smiled at Simon, "At least we know nothing that ridiculous would ever happen to Theo or Elle in real life!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay satire! And that's what happens when I'm bored and FFN's login isn't working... This is so how my readers would react with the way I do cliffhangers… Okay, I've gotten my fun in for the day, time to work on an actual story…**

**(Sigh... I think I was too subtle with the ending... If you cannot figure out why this is supposed to be funny, make sure you actually read the last few lines of the story...)**


End file.
